Cinta Penuh Pengorbanan
by Miyako Yuuna
Summary: Apakah benar cinta itu butuh pengorbanan? Hal yang selalu membuat Kazune bimbang untuk mencintai seseorang. Namun ketika dia merasakan cinta itu sendiri, dia mengerti, pengorbanan yang diberikannya bukan apa apa./Bad summary/ First Fanfic/Yuuna author baru


**Title** : Cinta Penuh Pengorbanan

**Disclaimer** : Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

Cinta Penuh Pengorbanan © Miyako Yuuna

**Pairing** : Masih Rahasia

**Rated** : T

**Genre** : Romance

**Warning** : AR, OOC, Alur kenceng, tidak memperhatikan EYD, misstypo, dll

**Summary** : Apakah benar cinta itu butuh pengorbanan? Hal yang selalu membuat Kazune bimbang untuk mencintai seseorang. Namun ketika dia merasakan cinta itu sendiri, dia mengerti, pengorbanan yang diberikannya bukan apa apa./Bad summary/ First Fanfic

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cinta Penuh Pengorbanan**

**Normal POV**

Seorang pemuda tampak tampan dengan seragam putihnya. Dia berjalan dengan penuh wibawa menuju mobil mewahnya yang berwarna hitam, sambil memasuki mobilnya tersebut, ia tak lupa untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada seseorang.

"Ibu, aku pergi dulu!" ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Hati-hati di jalan Kazune!" jawab sang ibu sambil tersenyum.

Sang anak yang bernama Kazune tersebut membalas senyuman wanita paruh baya yang kita ketahui adalah ibunya.

Pemuda itu, atau Kazune lalu mengendarai mobilnya meninggalkan rumah bercat hijau dengan model yang sesuai dengan tren masa kini.

Selama di perjalanan, dia hanya tersenyum miris, ketika mendengar sebuah suara dari luar mobilnya. Tapi suara itu bukan tertuju padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu," sebuah suara yang sepertinya milik seorang wanita.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, tapi orang tuaku tak menyetujui hubungan kita." jawab sebuah suara pria yang terkesan melemah.

"Cinta memang butuh pengorbanan, kenapa kau tak mau berkorban demiku, bukankah kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku? Apakah ini yang kau katakan cinta? Tak bisakah kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya padaku? Aku membencimu!" ucap suara wanita tersebut sambil meninggalkan pria itu yang kini tengah terdiam mematung.

Kazune yang sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan mereka berdua hanya bisa terdiam, sambil mencerna kata kata wanita tersebut.

_"Cinta memang butuh pengorbanan,"_

_"Pengorbanan? Apa pengorbanan yang dimaksud wanita itu? Hah, cinta itu begitu rumit"_ batin Kazune

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cinta Penuh Pengorbanan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kazune POV**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar setengah jam, akhirnya aku sampai di sebuah rumah sakit yang cukup terkenal.

Aku merupakan dokter di rumah sakit ini, mungkin aku dokter yang cukup terkenal, dengan kecerdasanku, dengan ketampananku, dan dengan kepandaianku memikat hati pasien. Oh, betapa hebatnya aku.

(author : *sweatdrop akut* ya ampun, Kazune benar benar narsis)

Sekarang aku ingin memulai aktifitasku sebagai seorang dokter, aku belum terlalu lama menjadi seorang dokter di sini. Tapi aku sudah banyak menangani berbagai macam penyakit yang bahkan dokter seniorpun tak mampu menanganinya.

Baiklah, mari kita masuk ke ruanganku. Sebagai pembuka, siapakah pasien pertamaku?

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk!" kataku mendengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar.

"Permisi, apakah di sini ada dokter Kujyo?" ujar sebuah suara yang begitu manis dan lembut.

"Hm, ya saya Kujyo, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ujarku dengan sopannya.

"Saya ingin konsultasi dengan penyakit saya yang akhir akhir ini sering kambuh," jelas wanita itu.

"Hm, jadi apa keluhan anda?" tanyaku kepada wanita tersebut.

"Akhir-akhir ini, penyakit mag-ku sering kambuh. Tapi terasa lebih nyeri." ujar wanita itu sambil meringis kesakitan memegangi perutnya.

"Hm, apakah anda pernah meminum obat dengan dosis berlebihan nonaaa..." aku menghentikan ucapanku.

"Kazusa. Kazusa Kiriguchi" katanya sambil memotong ucapanku.

(nama buatan author -3-)

"Ah, ya nona Kazusa, anda bisa memanggil saya Kazune." kataku sambil menjulurkan tanganku.

"Hm, tadi anda bertanya tentang apakah aku pernah meminum obat dengan dosis besar kan? Hm, aku tidak pernah meminum obat secara berlebihan, aku selalu mengikuti saran dokter." terangnya.

"Apakah anda benar benar menderita mag sebelumnya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ya, aku sudah pernah memeriksakannya dulu," terangnya.

"Hm, mungkin sekarang saya hanya bisa memberi anda ini," ujarku kepadanya sambil memberikan selembar kertas berisi resep obat untuknya.

"Terima kasih Kazune," ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kalau bisa datang lagi kemari untuk diteliti lebih lanjut tentang penyakit anda, nona Kazusa." kataku kepada Kazusa.

"Baik dokter, tiga hari lagi aku akan datang ke mari," katanya seraya berjalan ke luar sambil menutup pintu.

_"Dia begitu manis dan ramah,"_ batinku sambil tersenyum, dan juga wajahku mulai memerah.

"Apa mungkin aku menyukainya? Ah, tidak mungkin. Bahkan mengenalnya saja tidak," ujarku kepada diriku sendiri.

"Hah, lupakan saja. Masih banyak pasien lain yang menanti." ujarku sambil melayani pasien berikutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah mengapa hari ini aku pulang cepat dari pada biasanya. Tak banyak orang yang datang untuk memeriksakan kondisinya.

Aku lalu berjalan menuju tempat mobilku terparkir. Hah, rasanya hari ini waktu berjalan lambat. Walaupun aku pulang cepat, tapi badanku sangat lelah.

Aku lalu mengemudikan mobilku menuju sebuah cafe, bukan cafe yang terlalu mewah. Hanya cafe biasa dengan warna bercat merah muda ditambah corak corak bergaris warna hijau muda.

Bangunannya juga tidak begitu besar. Tapi di sini, rasanya sangat nyaman untuk bersantai santai melepas lelah setelah berkerja.

Aku lalu masuk ke cafe tersebut. Semua meja tampak penuh, namun ada sebuah meja yang hanya ditempati oleh seorang gadis berambut _blonde_, sepertinya aku mengenal gadis itu.

Aku lalu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Permisi," ujarku santun.

"Ah ya silahkan," kata wanita itu sambil mengubah posisi duduknya.

"Bukankah anda nona Kazusa," ujarku dengan nada lumayan tinggi.

"Ah iya, dan bukankah kau dokter Kazune. Ayo sini, mari duduk." ujarnya sambil mempersilahkanku duduk.

"Bagaimana perkembangan penyakit anda?" tanyaku basa basi.

"Aku kan baru saja ke tempatmu tadi pagi, jadi tak mungkin efek obatnya akan berkerja secepat itu." ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya kehabisan pokok pembicaraan," ujarku dengan rona malu.

"Tapi aku merasa sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya." kata Kazusa sambil memandang langit malam.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku ikut senang." ucapku kepadanya.

"Hm, maaf Kazune, aku ada urusan mendadak di kantor, aku pergi dulu ya." ujar Kazusa sambil membereskan barangbarangnya.

"Ya, hati hati di jalan. Jangan lupa makan yang teratur." kataku penuh perhatian(?)

"Baik Kazune, terima kasih banyak aku pergi dulu," ujarnya dengan senyuman manis, yah, senyuman yang sangat manis dan itu membut wajahku memerah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cinta Penuh Pengorbanan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Melihat Kazusa yang pergi meninggalkanku, aku menjadi teringat dengan kerjaanku yang juga menumpuk di rumah.

_"Sebaiknya aku juga pergi sekarang," _

Kuambil kunci mobil dan lalu aku pergi meninggalkan cafe tersebut, tak lupa sebelumnya aku membayar semua minumanku.

Sambil berjalan menuju mobil, tak sengaja ada seorang wanita dengan iris _emerald_ dengan pakaian yang terlihat culun, semua bukunya terjatuh.

"_Go-gomen nasai,_" ujarnya terbata bata.

"_Daijoubu_, mari saya bantu," ujarku sambil membantunya mengambil bukunya yang terjatuh.

"_A-arigatou_," ujarnya kepadaku, wanita itu tampak menggunakan kacamata yang tebal.

"Ya tak apa, hati hati kalau jalan, bisa saja kau kecelakaan jika membaca sambil berjalan.

"_Gomen nasai_, aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi," ujar wanita itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Yah, lupakan saja. Aku pergi dulu." ujarku seraya masuk ke dalam mobil.

_"Hah, gadis itu tampak aneh!"_ ujarku dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung teringat dengan Kazusa. Entah mengapa seharian ini aku terus memikirkannya.

Apa mungkin aku menyukainya? Ah, seharian ini hanya itu yang terpikirkan olehku.

Hah, lupakan, pekerjaanku masih banyak. Aku bisa memikirkannya nanti jika aku sudah kenal lebih jauh dengan Kazusa.

Kazusa gadis yang baik dan ramah, sepertinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note :**

_Minna, gimana cerita Perdana Yuuna? Bagus gak? Atau gaje kah?_

_Baiklah, sebelumnya Yuuna mau memperkenalkan diri dulu,_

_Hajimemashite, watashi wa namae wa Miyako Yuuna desu._

_Yuuna author baru, di fandom apapun._

_Ini cerita pertama Yuuna, dan juga sebenarnya Yuuna gak bisa buat romence._

_Yahh, yang penting Yuuna udah usaha._

_Don't flame!_

**Keep or Delete?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR Please *puppy eyes***


End file.
